


A Sweet Wind

by AlexWritesFluff247



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexWritesFluff247/pseuds/AlexWritesFluff247
Summary: Dedicated to Noelle Stevenson and her wife Molly Knox Ostertag, thank you guys so much for bringing about this awesome show, which is an inspiration and source of great joy for me and many others! <3This is the first piece of fiction i've ever posted publicly.. For any honest feedback I would be very grateful. :)~*~The monster Prime is no more.. about one month after the end of Season 5, Etheria is picking up the pieces and rebuilding their homes and lives.Adora has made peace with the past.. but her beloved Catra, is having a hard time letting go..(This is 90% Catradora fluff, mixed with some mild angst and violence)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollyknox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyknox/gifts), [Annacharlier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annacharlier/gifts).



Catra stared into the distance, her hand sought and took a firm hold of Adora's hand and squeezed tightly.. had Adora not also the calloused and battle-tempered hands of a soldier, Catra’s sign of affection would have likely broken every bone in her hand.. yet Adora merely smiled warmly at her, and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.. not giving away even the slightest hint of the pain burning in her hand. Catra was so lost in thought she did not even react. Adora seated herself closer and tightly embraced her beloved from behind.

The two of them had made a habit of sneaking up into the highest tower of Brightmoon castle, an old observatory for stargazing that only Glimmer’s mother had been allowed into before. The ancient telescope mechanism in the center of the round domed room was completely covered in thick purple satin fabric, untouched for hundreds of years.. one quarter of the wall was open, leading to a wide and beautiful marble balcony, with a cushioned bench in the middle of it. Here the two of them would often withdraw to, when they needed time to be alone together.

Adora and Catra sat quietly in each other’s embrace, watching as the setting sun cast it’s golden light over what could now only be described as a paradise that had sprung up overnight.. ever since the fall of Prime.

Brightmoon had never seen a spring such as had arrived this season.. Adora had been ready to sacrifice everything, to save her loved ones at any cost.. her final silent wish before being infused with the power of the Heart of Etheria, had been nothing more than to save and protect Catra, her friends.. all of Etheria. Many had sought to use the power of the Heart for destruction.. yet none could foresee that Adora’s pure heart’s desire would transform this power, from weapon.. into a wellspring of life.. When She-Ra had released this power, it brought a tidal wave of healing to Etheria.. returning hope and soothing the hearts of its people, and bringing the war-torn nature back to life.

Even after all the ravages of the Horde, with the aid of Perfuma and her gang, the broken trees of the forests around Brightmoon had been all but restored.. and in the places where the damage was beyond repair, new life had blossomed from the ashes in other form. Even new wildlife, such as had never been seen or heard of before in Etheria, had appeared. No one could foresee the consequences of Adora’s actions on the day she confronted Prime.. nor could anyone really make sense of it all.. suffice to say, Etheria was blossoming to new life, like never before. And most importantly, the people of Etheria could finally breathe a sigh of relief and pick up the pieces of their lives and homes and rebuild.

Adora and Catra marvelled as flocks of multi-coloured birds, blue, green and pink flamingos and parrots of every size and color made their laps around the tower they sat in, their feathers shining brilliantly in the evening light, honking and chirping loudly as they went by, almost as if to show their gratitude to Adora.. before flying off into the distance to settle at home for the night.  
The two of them took in the sight without a word.. though she seemed calm on the surface, Adora deeply felt the conflict and tension within Catra, the turmoil of her beloved’s heart.. 

Adora had already made peace with the past.. being a veteran soldier, she knew to let go of past enemies and move on, to not be chained to their memory.. even the memories of Prime were fading day by day, she had no anger.. only the feeling of complete triumph and relief knowing that the beast that had nearly managed to steal and destroy everything she held dear.. was gone forever.  
Catra on the other hand, was having a much harder time letting go.. and though Adora had tried to carefully and gently pry the fingers that clutched so tightly to the past.. she could not get her lover to speak about what was tormenting her.. 

Adora gave a silent sigh, she would do anything.. to lift this burden from Catra’s heart.. but knew that it would take time, a lot of time.. for her beloved to heal of her hidden wounds..

An arrow lodged itself with a loud THUDD in the armrest of the padded couch they were sitting on. 

Catra jumped some five feet into the air before landing on her feet hissing, battle ready and claws out. Adora calmly removed the note from Bow’s arrow which simply read: “So there you guys are, we’ve been looking for you EVERYWHERE! Look down <3<3<3!!” Adora peeked over the balcony.. and indeed, saw Bow and Glimmer waving frantically at her from a distant balcony so far down she couldn’t even hear what they were shouting.. Catra lunged forward, her eyes darting unto her friends before screaming loud enough for all of Brightmoon Kingdom to hear:

“ARE YOU STUPID?? YOU NEARLY HIT ME YOU IDIOT!!”

Catra tore a golden lantern from the railing and with a scream of rage flung it full force in the general direction of Bow.. the decoration smashing into the tower below with such force that it took a large chunk of wall with it.. Bow understood the request for privacy and leaped quickly back inside with Glimmer in tow, who was mumbling something about a priceless antique..

…

Catra had gotten so worked up over this minor incident.. that she was huffing and panting with rage as she again stared somewhere into the distant horizon.. frustration bottled up for days had finally found its way to the surface.. and silent tears.. Adora was about to say something.. but kept quiet.. she knew that whatever she would say now, no matter how well intended, it would only add gas to the fire.. so she merely sat quietly and looked down.

Catra took a few sharp breaths and forced herself to regain composure. So she stood still and motionless. Adora HATED when she did this.. she knew that violently stuffing down the pain, anger and bitterness would never bring her beloved closure.. but what could she do.. Catra had been on edge like this for nearly a week now, ever since the burial ceremony of Shadow Weaver.. now referred to by all the Kingdom as Lightspinner again, in honor of her last deed and selfless sacrifice. 

The people of Mystacor had symbolically buried the name Shadow Weaver along with her only remains.. a torn piece of scarlet robe and the shattered mask.. Her statue had been washed sparkling white and adorned with a myriad flowers all around.

Adora had wept bitterly, though she could not say Lightspinner was a mother figure to her.. but she still missed her a great deal, especially after what had happened before her death.. Catra had appeared completely emotionless during the ceremony. During the memorial recitements of Lightspinner’s deeds from the days when she was still far from the darkness.. Catra merely stated “Good riddance and goodbye” and walked out.

Only Adora had noticed that Catra had grabbed and snuck out half of the crimson mask that was left among Lightspinner’s belongings on the way out..

After this, Catra had locked herself in her room for days.. and Adora had been worried because she had refused all visitors and food during her mourning.. when she finally found Catra wandering the corridors of the castle alone earlier this day, Adora promptly grabbed her by the hand and despite some harsh protest, dragged her girlfriend to the dining hall to spoil her with some of the Kingdom’s delicacies, not that Catra would have more than a few forkfuls at best..

Adora jumped off her seat when she noticed Catra suddenly slumping to her knees.. pained sobs breaking forth from her body.. Adora couldn’t watch any longer.. she slowly approached her sweetheart.. carefully placing a hand on her right shoulder.. to her surprise, Catra went completely limp.. and allowed herself to fall backwards into Adoras arms.. nearly knocking her lover off balance.  
And so Adora held her.. while Catra was finally able to cry the tears that she had bottled up somewhere inside of herself for days, perhaps years... Adora placed a few soft kisses on Catra’s neck and head, then drew her into a firm embrace..

She knew Catra would need time to heal, and time they had.. Adora would be by her side every single step of the way.. Every beat of her heart a silent prayer for her Catra’s happiness..

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of childhood abuse, emotional abuse
> 
> ~*~

Chapter 2

Adora was drooling and mumbling to herself as she shifted restlessly about in her sleep, had Catra not fallen asleep against her back with one arm anchored over her girlfriend, the blonde soldier would have surely wiggled her way out of the narrow bunk bed again.

Catra had gone to some lengths to have her personal bed delivered to Brightmoon, all the way from her former quarters in the Frightzone, (that is to say she had it strapped piecemeal to Swiftwind, who had the “honor” of serving as her flying mule for a day). Neither girl could handle the absurdly soft matrasses and coverings that were abundant everywhere in Brightmoon, and sleeping on the stiff military-grade matrass they had known all their life truly felt like a slice of home to them.

Adora was having that dream again.. she stood upon a wide and open a plain of grass in a bright moonlit night, the grass shifting restlessly back and forth in the wind. And there she stood again at some distance, clothed in brilliant light, She-Ra.. quietly extending her hand towards Adora, waiting..

Adora was running towards her, in her heart she felt this great need to see her face again.. again..? She could not remember ever meeting her before.. Adora had almost reached her and could begin to make out the bright, soft and slightly scarred features of a very tall and powerful woman, who smiled with such overwhelmingly deep gentleness at her.. 

Adora’s hand reached out, and in the instant when their fingertips touched, it was as though Adora could suddenly begin to make out the outlines of other people who stood a short distance away behind She-Ra.. there the dream ended, and Adora found herself back in Catra’s room, dangling halfway out of their bed, the blanket wrapped over her like a fancy greek toga. Her Kitten had the habit of maintaining a stern morning routine, as she always had, getting up very early to exercise, while Adora slept in most days when duty wasn’t calling.

It was already bright morning light outside, and the birds were chirping their happy song to greet the day. Adora washed herself, got dressed and made her way to the dining hall.

~*~

Of all the endless delicacies available to her in Brightmoon kingdom, Adora settled every morning with what she had eaten since cadet school, bland scrambled eggs. Another slice of home.

Adora leaned with a bored expression onto her forearm as she poked her fork once more at the breakfast in front of her. Not at all being hungry, but perhaps trying to tickle some nugget of wisdom or hidden answers to her questions from it. Glimmer and Bow leaned in from both sides of the breakfast table, chewing vigorously and their cheeks laden with delicious food, their eyes fixed on Adora and so full of curiosity that their stares were threatening to devour her.

Bow leaned over to Glimmer and whispered “Should we.. you know.. ask her yet??? Too early????” Glimmer’s eye twitched, she could no longer hold this in.

“Alright, Adora, we need to talk... about Catra.. look, I’m sorry I know Shadow Weaver's death must have hit you both pretty hard on some level.. but.. what I don’t get is.. I thought you guys hated her..? Especially Catra, she always said she didn’t care about her.. Yet we haven’t seen or talked to her in DAYS since the burial ceremony.. and when she finally shows up she’s become even meaner and grumpier than.. you know.. back then!” 

Glimmer let out a sigh, her expression turning more serious “Adora.. you know we love you… very much. But as Queen.. I’m sorry to do this.. I -must- ask you.. Is Catra still in control of herself? Can she be trusted?” Glimmer bit her lip, regretting already her insensitive choice of words.

Bow bit his lip as well and tried to salvage what he could “Look Adora, I KNOW you love her deeply, and I’m sorry for what has happened, but the fact remains that but a moment ago Catra was still.. well.. our enemy.. And..” He smacked himself on the forehead, that didn’t help either.

Adora dropped her fork in an instant, stood up and slammed her fist into the table, making the breakfast dishes jump and sending multi-colored delicacies in a decorative pattern all over the stylishly embroidered tablecloth and fine porcelains. “OK both of you, stop it!! Don’t you get it?? Catra is NO LONGER OUR ENEMY, she..” Adora looked away with sadness in her eyes “YES, she’s going through a lot right now. And YES, you can trust her! If her heart was still with the horde, she would not have staid here with me, with us.. we are both done with the Horde. Forever. So stop doubting her all the time, please…” Adora took a deep breath, tears welling up in her eyes. 

~*~  
Bow hurried to her side to comfort her “I’m so sorry Adora.. you are right, it’s time to move on and let the past be the past” he whispered. Adora smiled gratefully at her friend before continuing “It’s just that.. you know, Shadow Weaver, I mean Lightspinner.. weird twist, huh.. anyway she.. she was..” She was at a loss of words. What exactly WAS she to them?? The more Adora pondered the question, the more confused she felt about her feelings for her past master and mentor.

The woman had all but raised her and Catra. Had taken care of them.. and yet Adora could -never-.. find it in her heart to call her a mother.. for that she had simply caused too much pain, too much heartache, fear and anxiety in their lives… in CATRA’S life. Had Adora been the sole target of all her anger, she could have taken it, she always was strong enough to shake off her tantrums, to not take Shadow Weavers many personal dysfunctions and issues personally. She could have forgiven her for that.

But the way she treated her Catra.. How she used and abused her emotions as a tool.. the countless times she threatened her and showed complete disregard for her life except for when she was useful to her.. it would take nothing short of a miracle for Adora to forgive that.. In the same breath, her heart breathed the deepest sigh of relief, knowing that Shadow Weaver could NEVER abuse Catra again..  
So why did both girls suffer from these conflicting feelings? After all they had been through with their former mentor… shouldn’t her death have brought some kind of closure..?

She sighed, walked slowly to the door, then stopped and turned towards her friends “Glimmer, Bow.. Catra and me.. we will figure this out, we just need you guys to.. please, be patient with us. That’s all I ask..” Adora looked away, her face softening, she took a deep breath and looked Glimmer in the eyes before carefully asking “Listen Glimmer, I.. I heard that your dad still hasn’t left the infirmary.. is.. is he alright..?” Adora couldn’t hide the deep concern in her eyes.

Glimmer looked surprised for a moment, before smiling warmly at Adora. There was deep sadness in her eyes too though. “Adora, after our fight.. dad, he.. well..” She struggled for the right words.  
“Whatever Prime did to him, to manipulate him.. I know my REAL dad hated shadow magic, and he always warned me of its consequences, of what became of Shadow Weaver.. Prime used my dad.. he didn’t care about what would happen to him.. but worst of all, he used my dad to attack those he loved..”

~*~  
Glimmer walked to a nearby window and looked sadly into the distance. Bow was at her side, placing his hand reassuringly on her shoulder. “After our battle he remained unconscious for days.. and when he finally came to, he looked.. confused and scared.. his eyes were like those of a little child. He doesn’t respond to my words or anyone elses..” Glimmer sighed and looked at her friend with sorrowful eyes “Honestly Adora, I’m not even sure he recognizes me anymore.”

Adora’s eyes widened in shock. “Glimmer!! I’m SO sorry! I had NO idea that.. that..” She hurried to her friends side immediately, gently wrapped her arm around her shoulders and drew her close. Glimmer smiled and looked sombrely through the window.

She closed her eyes for a moment.. took a slow and deliberate breath before placing her hand over Adora’s, then slowly turned her gaze back to her.  
Adora forgot to breathe. In that moment, it was as though Queen Angela herself was looking at her. For the first time, Adora saw all of the regal presence that Glimmer’s mother had possessed, now shining so brightly in the eyes of her daughter.. Adora was looking into the strong, determined and faintly sorrowful eyes of a queen who had embraced the heavy burdens of her many responsibilities.

Glimmer’s expression became infused with hope as she looked at Adora, and she smiled with such a sweet warmth that Adora’s heart glowed with warmth “Look, I’m sure he will be himself again, given time. And.. you know, perhaps She-Ra would like to give us a hand to help the healing process along, hm..?” She raised an eyebrow and playfully nudged Adora in the side.  
Adora couldn’t help but grab her friend and hug her with all her might. “Glimmer.. I would love nothing more than to do that for you.. for your dad..” 

Tears of gratitude were welling up in both girl’s eyes. Bow was so deeply moved that he started sniffing uncontrollably, small rivers of crystal tears flooding over his face like tiny rivers. He flung himself at his friends and held on for dear life, sobbing. And so the three of them held each other for a long while, their hearts drawing such great comfort from having each other for support.

A pair of clawed feet strode softly into the dining hall, stopped and hesitated for a moment “Uh… guys, don’t mean to disturb your mushy moment there but I’m so hungry I could eat a HORSE..” She sent a glance towards the servants standing at the door. “..You left anything over for me?” She smirked at her friends, seemingly back to her old confident self. Adora's heart jumped with joy, she gave Glimmer and Bow one more fierce squeeze and was already at Catra’s side, grabbing both her hands and tucking them tightly against her heart, looking deeply and questioningly into the eyes of her lover as she whispered “is -it- better today…?”

~*~  
Catra answered her by cradling Adora’s neck with her right hand and placing a long, lingering and reassuring kiss on her lips.. before looking her softly in the eyes “you doofus.. I love you and I’m ok.. I just..” There was a pang of pained sorrow in her eyes “I.. can’t figure this out right now.. and i don’t have to.. Let’s eat, ok?” Catra beamed a smile at her beloved, grabbed her hand and all but dragged her to the table and surprisingly gracefully spun and flung Adora right into the seat next to her own. Adora felt right at home.

Catra turned her head towards the servants waiting at the door, before barking “Alright so which part of “I could eat a horse” didn’t you understand?! Will you bring me something to eat or do I come raid the kitchen myself??” The male and female maid servants, deeply startled by her rude prompt, nearly trampled and fell over one another as they scurried to the kitchen for dear life, apparently knowing too well the reputation of this particularly grumpy cat.

Adora poked her hard in the side with her elbow and raised a stern eyebrow at her sweetheart “Alright, sweet kitten, you really gotta learn some manners, we aren’t in the Frightzone anymore.. these people can’t handle that kind of rough talk, you know that..” Catra blushed and glared in shock at Adora and hissed a whispered “shush I told you not to call me that in public..” Bow and Glimmer looked at each other and snorted, nearly choking on their food “Oh shut up” Catra gave them a playful glare before snatching some pastries from the plates of her friends.

They had all missed so much just having the carefreeness and time to enjoying a long good breakfast together, how long had it been..? Either way, the best friends squad was savouring every moment of being able to just take a rest from some giant looming threat over their lives and loved ones.

Adora’s thoughts lingered on her dream.. She felt in her heart that it was time to seek the answers she needed.. who She-Ra is.. and why she was having such vivid dreams of her again.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.. i will write shorter chapters, but try to do it more often.. If you would like for me to write more, please, leave a comment. It means a lot to me!
> 
> This chapter is short but hit especially close to home. The story may be branching out a little, and going back and forth.. but at the center will remain Adora and Catra. Patience :)

Madame Raz sat in the grove alone. By the grave where she had laid her Mara to rest, so very long ago. She looked somberly at the makeshift monument, a simple smooth oval metal plate she had pried from Mara's ship and lodged halfway into the soil.

She sat quietly, resting from her hard work. She had spent the early morning hours sweeping the fallen leaves from around the grave, gently washed and polished the grave monument, plucked the weeds and gently placed many baskets full of beautiful flowers gathered together from every corner of the forest to flood her beloved's grave with the brightest of colors and sweetest scents.

"My Mara.. Deary.. it's been a while again, hasn't it... I can remember how we used to sit here all the time, laugh together, dream together.. this was Our place. Do you remember too, deary..?" Her eyes teared up, and she sighed deeply "Mara.. how long must i wait.. Raz has gotten old, so very old.. but the years drag on.. i'm tired, my sweetheart. I long to come home.. but it seems the universe has need of old Mara for a little while longer down here."

She smiled sweetly, her eyes beaming with such deep longing and hope "Wait for me deary. Raz is coming home soon.. Now. Where is that strange girl. Ah yes, she should be here any second now" She peeked into the depths of the forest "There."

A huffing, panting, battered, bruised and out of breath Adora came tumbling out of the woodworks, dragging some two dozend different kinds of thorny vines, ivies and plant life along with her.

"Raz! Thank the heavens i found you.. I.. *huff* need *pant* answers *wheeze* first ones .. *cough*

Raz smiled one more time towards the grave, then closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Mara deary, you're as reckless as ever. You can't go on hurting yourself all the time like that! Why must you worry old Raz's heart like this? Come! Let me take a look at you" Raz was swiftly on her feet, grabbed hold of Adora's face, before sternly examining her, looking into her pupils, poking her cheeks, tugging her ears and nose. Adora's face was covered with scrapes and scratches from hurrying through the thorny underwood.

Raz let out a deep sigh "Deary, you must be brain damaged. No normal person behaves like this!!" She shook her head, come on now, come, come! Old Raz must fix you up" She took Adora by the hand and all but dragged her to her hut, where she promptly washed Adoras wounds and applied healing salves on them.

As they sat near the fireplace with herbal tea in hand, Adora, who had regained her breath poured out on Raz "Raz.. i'm sorry for worrying you like this, i just really needed to know more.. about.. where I come from. And i believe you might know more" Adora's eyes looked seriously at Raz, full of hopeful expectation "Because Mara.. she was one of my people too, wasn't she..? Please Raz, i need to know more about the first ones.. where She-Ra came from.."

Raz just looked quietly at Adora, smiling her ancient knowing smile, as though she known long ago exactly what Adora would ask her, and when she would ask her. She merely darted up and began digging violently through the corner of her hut, in a huge pile of personal belongings, throwing objects haphazardly all through the hut. It took all of Adora's warrior instincts to barely dodge the myriad sauce pans, wooden carvings and dried giant mushrooms flying towards her.

"Ah! There it is" Raz carefully extracted a leather-bound book from the dig site. She looked thoughtfully for a moment at the thick book, befare carefully opening to a page somewhere towards the end.. She glanced at something, a secret for her and Mara alone. Then closed the book, turned around and handed it to Adora. "Do you remember this book, deary? Well, silly me of course you don't.. This is Mara's diary, the answers you seek, are all in this book. Take a look!"

Adora's eyes widened with amazement as she carefully held the book in her hand. She slowly opened to the first page.. and found in clear and crisp order a soldier's log and diary. Mara's accounts of daily activities, personal thoughts, observations and the occasional scribbles from over a thousand years ago.

Adora felt her heart trembling in excitement as her eyes darted over the pages, sucking in the moments long gone, almost as if she could feel them coming to life in a part of her soul.. written in the ancient language of the first ones, a language she never remembered learning, yet knew by heart..

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

"I am Mara, She-Ra of Etheria and I am gone. I am Mara, She-Ra of-" Adora closed the transmition loop playing endlessly before her and let out a long drawn out groan of frustration. "It's no use.. no matter what I try i can't get into Mara's personal files.. it always throws me back to this fricking message loop.." 

A slim hand cupped her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze "Look, Adora.. you've been going at this thing for days now.. and.. you know, maybe it's been sealed away for a reason.. I'll be honest, i wanna get out of here, this flying tin can is really giving me the creeps. Honestly, it feels like a tomb." 

Catra looked around the control room of Mara's ship with clear unease in her eyes. She always felt unnerved here.. like the ship was haunted or something, but how silly is that.. "Pull yourself together.." Catra ordered herself.

Adora had been smashing her head against a digital wall for days now, feverishly trying every approach she could conceive of with her very limited knowledge of the functions of Mara's ship. She wished with all her heart she'd have brought Entrapta along for the ride, but she was actually terrified of the possibility that they might find the blueprints for a new set of murderous robots that she of course could never resist building, or worse. Adora, wanted to do this herself, she felt.. somehow that Mara's personal logs, were not for other eyes anyway.. Catra, and Raz.. but no one else needed to know..

Adora was exhausted.. she reached up and pulled her girlfriend close and snuggled against her neck, Catra purred with joy.. they embraced and kissed for a long time, Adora desperately needed this pick me up.. Catra made herself comfortable in Adora's lap and they took their time. They'd learned to savor these moments alone together, for they grew rarer and rarer as their responsibilities in Brightmoon grew.. they'd find ways to have alone time though, always.

When they finally parted lips, Adora was beaming the largest stupid smile at Catra, who couldn't help but blush and and crudely push Adora's face with the broad of her hand. "Ok stop looking at me like that, you doofus.." Both of them laughed heartily and exchanged many more small kisses.

Adora was feeling such deep gratitude for having Catra in her life, this time, she knew with all her heart.. for good.

She sighed happily and deeply, sated with love, then narrowed her eyes and glanced back at her nemesis, the computer that was simply refusing to cooperate with her no matter what she tried. During the past few days Adora's mounting frustrations had gotten her dangerously close to trashing every screen and equipment in Mara's cockpit. Only Catra's swift reflexes to overpower and drag her girlfriend out of the room had prevented further damage.

Still. Her search for answers had gotten her thus far nowhere, Mara's diary gave no indication or hint as to what her archives hid, nor how to unseal them. In fact Adora felt as though Mara had intentionally  
kept personal writings out of her diary, at least to a bare minimum.

With what little assistance Light's Hope could offer, they had managed to reach as far as uncovering personal logs of Mara, stored away in the depths of her ship's database, at first Adora had been extatic and hoping for a breakthrough, only to find that everything was sealed and encrypted multiple times, beyond any chance for an amateur to break into. Whatever Mara had sealed away.. it must have been for a good reason.. 

Light's Hope had merely stated that she had no permission to unseal Mara's personal files, and stubbornly refused to go against these directives no matter how Adora argued with her.

Adora gave the console a long thoughtful look.. the secrets of She-Ra, who Mara really was, where she came from, what her people were like..

It was all right there. Essentially at her fingertips. And yet so unreachable.

The worst feeling of all, one Adora could not shake and one that truly disturbed her.. was the feeling that she missed Mara terribly.. a woman she could have impossibly met in her lifetime, there was an ocean of time and space separating their lives from one another.. she just couldn't understand these feelings..

She leaned into Catra, squeeze her hand and sighed.. whispering into her ear "Sweet kitten.. I'm so sorry i dragged you into this.. this pet project of mine.. i don't even know what i was hoping to find here, anymore.. i just.. i just want answers.. it's driving me insane.."

Adora lifted her eyes at Catra and looked searchingly into her lovers eyes.

Catra looked deeply into Adora's eyes returning a deep thoughtful gaze, before leaning in to kiss Adora gently and slowly on the forehead. 

She cupped the cheeks of her girlfriend and whispered back "Adora.. i love you so much.. and i want nothing more than to give you these answers.. to give you peace.. i know you, and i know there has always been this painful hole inside of you, where your past should have been.. 

How could i not be there for you in this..? I'm none the wiser when it comes to this.. thing, but im not leaving you on your own in this.. what else can i do.. i see these questions hurting you.. and when it pains you, it pains me.." She looked away, embarassed by her own words. 

Catra really wasn't used to the deep talk they were growing into as a couple, she was never good at speaking about or expressing her feelings to anyone, not even Adora.. yet that too had changed little by little.. sometimes Catra was shocked herself at how much being with Adora had changed her, how much it had put her heart at ease.. Adora, her strong doofus.. whom Catra loves more than her own life.

Neither of the two noticed the small light blinking ever so slowly by the mashine.. only when it suddenly began releasing violent cracking noises and sent sparks flying through the whole room. The two girls were so startled that they tumbled off the pilots chair bums first unto the cold floor. 

They just stared wordleslly as thick clouds of black smoke billowed from between the cracks of the mashinery.

"No... No. NO NO NO NO." Adora leaped up with panic in her eyes as she began slamming the buttons on the console.. to no use. The ancient machinery had destroyed itself beyond all hope of repair.

Adora stared down at the console, tears welling up in her eyes, flowing down her cheeks, falling unto the cold metal below.

Catra slowly stood up and pulled Adora into a loving and firm embrace. "Adora.. I'm so sorry.." Adora wept bitterly unto Catra's shoulder, knowing that all hope of retracing the steps to her lost past, every hope of learning who she was, who her people were had just gone up in flames..

Without warning, a small hologram of Mara appeared by the side of the room. Mara's tired and somber face gave away that it must have been a recording from her last days on Etheria. Her eyes looked as though directly at Adora's, but that was impossible..

"This is Mara. For the eventuality that I'm no longer around and someone tries to fiddle with my ship's archives.. I have installed a final fail-safe that will wipe out my records.

If.. by any chance.. you are seeing this, She-Ra.. then, I'm so sorry... how could i possibly explain this to you.." Mara looked down, even in the cold blue light of the hologram projection, Adora knew tears were flowing from Mara's eyes. "Our.. past, our home, our people.. what memories remain of them, what i carry of them with me.. i have decided that it will rest with me.

There has been too much pain in this endless war.. we tried to do the right thing.. we thought we were on the side of good, that we were only defending ourselves.. but the truth is we not only came close to destroying all our enemies, we were willing to sacrifice and end innumerable worlds and living souls to reach our goals.. 

In the end, it didn't matter.. did it.. We lost.. Our people are gone now.. our enemies showed us no mercy. And why should they.. neither did we to them.

Please.. forgive me.. i did what i knew in my heart was right.. it's time for this to end. This past, these memories will be laid to rest with me. 

She-Ra, if you hear this... I pray that.. somehow my words will reach you, across time... I.. I miss you.. please take care of yourself... goodbye. Mara signing out."

Adora's legs went limp, Catra caught her fall immediately. The blonde girl wept bitterly in her lover's embrace. They held each other for a long time. When Adora was ready, Catra took her by the hand and slowly guided her towards the exit. 

Adora glanced one last time into the now completely silent interior of Mara's ship with tears in her eyes, yet smiling. 

"Rest in peace.. Mara".


End file.
